


Falling

by ToxicLatteHottie (Aya_Chi007)



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Sad, Suicide, falling, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/ToxicLatteHottie
Summary: Why is love so similar to falling?





	Falling

The first time Henry sees Ted, it feels like falling. Like getting bounced too high on a trampoline. The thrilling rush as you fall back down to the mat and bounce up again.

 

Ted's eyes were like amber, a kaleidoscope of shades of browns in the sunlight the day Henry met him. It's at Emma's wedding. Ted's one of Paul's groomsmen. Henry feels his breath catch every time Ted smiles or laughs.

 

After a couple drinks, he finds the courage to ask Ted to dance during one of the slow songs.

 

Ted says yes.

* * *

It feels like falling the first time they make love. Falling into bed together, sharing kisses and tender words. Henry looks up at Ted's beautiful smile and thinks his heart is going to burst.

* * *

It feels like falling when Henry proposes. Like bungee jumping. Not knowing if the cord is going to go taut and pull you back to safety or snap and leave you to plunge into the chasm below.

 

He stares up at Ted hopefully,  ring box open. "Marry me? Please?"

 

Ted's crying,  tears falling from those beautiful brown eyes. He drops to his knees in front of Henry,  nodding. Henry lets out a disbelieving laugh as he pulls him into a hug.

* * *

It feels like falling when Ted's diagnosed.  Like jumping from an airplane without a parachute. You know what's coming, it's just the agonizing  _ wait _ for the inevitable. Watching the end get closer and closer without being able to do anything.

 

Henry cried when he heard the word  _ terminal _ . They'd only been married two years. They had been looking at adopting. He cried harder at the words 'three to six months, maybe less.'

 

Ted cried when they said there was nothing they could do.

* * *

After the funeral, Henry walked along the edge of the Nantucket Bridge. Missing Ted was like falling through a black hole: no end in sight for this dark misery.

 

Once he reaches the middle of the bridge,  his hands grip the guard rail. Taking a deep breath,  he rears back before  _ flinging _ his body over the railing. 

 

This time he really is falling and that's exactly what it feels like.


End file.
